A Little Too Not Over You
by SapphireElric
Summary: Demyx decided to break up with Zexion. Now he regrets that decision. He gives Zexion a choice- forgive him or leave him forever. Zemyx, yaoi. Don't like, don't read


_**Author's Note: Okay, so it's been a while since I wrote anything. I heard this song by David Archuleta and I knew I had to make a Zemyx story out of it, so here it is. I'm actually really happy with this one, which is odd seeing as I never usually like the end result of my stories. Ah well, as long as you readers enjoy it, that's the main thing.**_

**_Disclaimer: Are Zexion and Demyx in the same game? No. Do you see them together all the time? No. Do you see them making out with each other? No. Therefore, I do not own. Also I do not own the song "A Little Too Not Over You" by David Archuleta, which this is based on._**

Demyx sighed. It had been a month since he had left Zexion, saying that the slate-haired scholar would be better off without him.

It was true. Zexion was intelligent and very into Shakespeare, whilst Demyx was very childish, unable to read and didn't understand what Zexion was talking about nine times out of ten.

It broke the sitarist's heart to realise he was just being selfish and holding the scholar back from his true potential. Zexion seemed like he knew the break-up was coming and after a week, he was dating the gayest guy in school; Marluxia.

Seeing Zexion and the school's self-proclaimed "true beauty" walking around together, blushing at a comment the other made or spontaneously making out in the corridor crushed the blonde more and more every day.

No matter how much Demyx tried, he couldn't forget the love he and Zexion shared. Their time together had been brief but it had been magical. The sitarist kept telling himself that the split had been for the best and Zexion was happy now. However, unfortunately for Demyx, he just couldn't bring himself to get over Zexion and move on.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Zexion blinked as he saw the letter addressed to him on his doormat. He never got letters. He picked it up and studied it carefully. The handwriting was one he recognised and he hurriedly opened the letter; curiosity getting the better of him.

_Zexion,_

_I know that__ I just wanted you to know that letting you go was the worst mistake I've ever made. I regret everything I said and I wish I could take it all back._

_I know this is selfish of me, when you're happy with Marluxia, but... If you're willing to take me back, be at my house by midnight. If not, it doesn't matter. I don't expect you to come, so this will be the last contact you ever have with me. It's too painful to watch you and Marluxia together, so if you truly don't want to be with me anymore, I'll be dropping out and moving away._

_I love you, Zexion. From now until the end of eternity_

_Demyx_

*~*~*~*~*~*

11:59. Demyx regretted his glance at the clock. Zexion only had a minute to get to him before he left for good. The blonde teen started to gather up his stuff and move it from his room to his car.

The chime of midnight came all-too-soon for the mulhawked boy and he sighed. It seemed as though Zexion really had gotten over him. Demyx started the engine of his car and pulled out of the drive.

A second after Demyx had left the road, Zexion appeared at the door. There were no lights on in the house and the blonde's car was gone. He couldn't believe it. He was too late.

A deafening crash ripped through the silence and the slate-haired teen rushed to the source of the noise. By the time he got there, a crowd had gathered around the scene.

Two cars had crashed headlong into each other. It was obvious the driver in the car facing Zexion was dead. The scholar's heart stopped as he recognised the other car. Immediately he forced his way through the crowd and to the car.

His worst fears were confirmed. Resting against the window, blood dripping from his forehead, eyes shut, was Demyx. Zexion forgot to breathe for a few seconds. Once he regained his higher brain functions, he looked for signs of life and noticed the unmistakeable rise and fall of the blonde's chest with every breath he took.

Heaving a sigh of relief that he was still alive, Zexion screamed to those standing around to call an ambulance. In the meantime, he knocked gently on the window, trying to rouse the unconscious teen.

Cerulean eyes tiredly opened and the blonde groaned at the onslaught of pain. That incessant tapping sound didn't help either. Slowly, he turned his head to come more or less face-to-face with concerned azure eyes and slate hair. A delicate hand was tapping on a piece of glass that separated them from being nose to nose with each other.

Sluggishly, the blonde moved one of his hands to press against the glass and smiled despite the pain. He couldn't bear to let those stunning eyes be sad any longer. A hand came up on the other side of the glass and pressed against the place where the blonde's was. The eyes crinkled slightly in a small smile. Demyx knew he recognised the slate-haired person on the opposite side of the glass, but his brain wouldn't let him concentrate on figuring out who the beautiful person was. His world started to fade into darkness and he tried his hardest to give a reassuring smile to the other person. They smiled back and the blonde allowed his eyelids to shut and his world went dark once more.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Slowly, noises in the background started to come into focus. The pain from earlier had subsided and now Demyx could feel something soft beneath him. He wasn't complaining, though. It was much nicer than what he'd been lying on earlier. Eventually, he managed to force his eyelids open, though he regretted it immediately after. The flood of light almost blinded him, and forced him to close his eyes again. Learning from his mistake, he decided to open his eyes slower this time, allowing them to gradually adjust to the light and focus on the room.

The room was rather large, but it was completely white. There was one large window in the wall to his left. To his right was a door. Demyx noticed a beeping sound and blinked, looking towards the source of the noise. Right in the corner was a heart monitor, beeping the steady rhythm of his heart.

"Demyx..." A soft voice pulled him from his scrutiny of the room.

He looked in the direction that the voice was coming from and his eyes widened in surprise.

"Zexion..." Demyx breathed, barely able to believe it. The slate-haired teen smiled a little and scooted closer to the bed.

"How're you feeling?" He asked the blonde worriedly.

"I feel great... Better than earlier..." He smiled as he replied. The sitarist's mind slowly caught up with the events and he gasped in shock. "You! Zexion... You were the one... Looking at me through the glass, right?"

Zexion simply nodded and Demyx pulled him into a tight hug.

"Oh... but... What about Marluxia?" The blonde asked sadly, knowing that Zexion was never going to leave the pink-haired man for him.

"I dumped him shortly after I found your letter. Actually, he was the reason why I was slightly late in getting to your house." The slate-haired teen smiled a little.

"Then... You mean...?" Demyx's eyes were alive with hope.

"That I love you and haven't stopped loving you since we broke up? Yes, that's what I mean, Demyx."

That was all that the blonde sitarist needed to hear and he pulled Zexion down into a gentle and loving kiss. The kiss ended as quickly as it had begun.

"Zexion... do you... do you think you can find it in your heart to forgive me? Give me another chance?"

Zexion chuckled and kissed the mulhawked boy.

"Of course I can forgive you. I wouldn't be here otherwise"

Demyx smiled and hugged him.

"I love you, Zexion"

"I love you too, Demyx"


End file.
